


Innocence Lost

by ChemCat



Series: Double Meanings [4]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katze was send to planet Larcon with a mission. Unfortunately, he’s failed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: AnK belongs to Rieko Yoshihara.

When the information comes, Raoul is sitting at the meeting with Amoi Generals. The words hit him and leave him reeling, spiraling down the black hole. However, he has to keep up the appearances. His voice betrays nothing.

 

“Has he managed to find out anything _useful_? Who was his contact person?”

“I was. Last time we talked, Katze mentioned that Bronk seemed to be suspicious of him. I made sure that the mongrel new how important this mission was, I have no idea how he could be—”

“Find out what happened. I don’t care how! There can be no leaks. No mistakes. We cannot allow anyone to get the minerals. Especially, not the rebels.”

“How much did Katze really know, Raoul? What could they have found out by interrogating him?”

“Not much, only that on Larcon there are deposits of silicon and titanium, and that we are interested in them.”

“Did he know anything about plutonium and our plan to attack Larcon?”

“Not unless you gave him a new set of files and never notified me about it, Marcus.”

“No, no I didn’t. I didn’t. What do you want to do now, Raoul?”

“I will think of something… Apparently, Katze wasn’t the most appropriate person to be sent to Larcon.”

“It’s such a pity. Even you have to admit it, Raoul, Katze was the best Black Market dealer.”

 

_Was_.

 

At that, Raoul gets up, sending his chair flying across the room. “He was a mongrel! What are you now?! A low-life lover?!”

“Raoul? Calm down, curb your anger—”

“ _You_ won’t be the one to tell me what to do, General Marcus!” The general in question cringes, he knows all too well the rage Raoul Am can fly into. “Of course, you’re right. However, we need to decide how to proceed now. From the information that came, we know Bronk wants to negotiate with us… with you—”

“I wonder why that is, and what could he possibly want? Or offer? This is highly suspicious.”

“Maybe he thinks he has a new card to play. I wonder what’d that be, since Katze knew virtually nothing. Nonetheless, maybe he’d made up something good before they killed him.”

 

Raoul’s stomach is knotted so tightly it hurts, a feeling he’d never knew before. He smashes his fist onto the table.

 

“Enough! I’ll personally lead soldiers to subdue Larcon. Right after the meeting, I’ll appoint the troops I want to accompany me. I won’t be _talking_ with traitors. We need to accelerate our attack plans before anyone catches up with what’s going on.”

“I’ll go, Raoul. You’re our leader, we cannot risk having you assassinated.”

“I won’t sit around while someone threatens Amoi, Marcus. Because of your mistake, if I may add. Right now, I won’t have any discussion about that, I need time to prepare. By the end of the day, I want you to provide me with _all_ information about the case. And notify Bronk that the _diplomatic_ party is coming to talk about his …offer. Make him feel secure and in charge.”

“When do you want to go?”

“I’ll leave the day after tomorrow. That should give us enough time to mobilize troops. This meeting is over.”

 

When, after few hours, Raoul gets back to his apartment, he locks himself in the bedroom, cutting short all questions from his Furniture.

 

_Why?_

 

The Blondie drops to his knees and repeatedly smashes his fist onto the floor until his deep red blood starts to seep through white gloves. When the pain finally registers, Raoul presses hands to his mouth to keep the scream at bay.

 

_Katze_.

 

Uninhibited, tears start trickling down his cheeks.

 

_Again?_

 

Even though Raoul had known it could end like this, it still came as a shock. He was hoping against all hopes, against his own wishes, that Katze would come back. That Larcon’s spies, no, that _Bronk_ wouldn’t be smart enough to work things out and steal Katze from _him_. He had such plans for the ex-Furniture. He starts to smash his fists onto the floor again, leaving bloody stains on expensive wood.

 

_He didn’t know anything. He knew nothing. Nothing!_

 

Paradoxically, now that Katze is gone, Blondie’s feelings are coming closer to the surface.

 

_Whoever did that must pay!_

 

Not even once does it cross Raoul’s mind that Katze’s death is his fault.

 

THE END

 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
